Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PlayStation)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PlayStation }} Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PlayStation) (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (PlayStation) in the U.S.) is the first Harry Potter video game for the . Description What if you could leave the non-magical world of the Muggles behind and enrol in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Now you can find out in the PSone release Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Play as Harry, the precocious wizard, and adventure with him and amazing characters from the J.K. Rowling book that started it all. Climb, jump and sneak as you explore 3-D environments faithful to Hogwarts and its grounds. Master your wizardry skills, such as piloting a broomstick, casting spells, gathering items to mix potions, scoring points for Gryffindor, and more. Learn your lessons and uncover wizard sweets, broomsticks, Chocolate Frogs, Famous Wizard Cards and even the invisibility cloak. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, and many of the book's other characters join Harry as he masters the sport of Quidditch, takes a 3-D roller-coaster ride through Gringotts, and shops at Diagon Alley. Explore Hogwarts, its grounds, the Forbidden Forest and more as you play through puzzles and mini-games and battle evil creatures. The game uses colourful 3-D graphics to capture the daring and enchantment of Harry's world, rendering it in spirited detail. And as Harry, you'll experience the adventure and thrill of a young wizard's first year at Hogwarts, as well as the awesome responsibility of finding the Philosopher's Stone and challenging He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named. But first you'll have to complete your courses... The history of video games is littered with translations of films--most of them bad. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, while most certainly created around the feature film's visualisation of the Harry Potter story, is actually very good, despite being too easy for most experienced gamers. It's a fun, colourful experience even for the few of us left on this planet who have neither read the books nor watched the movie. Electronic Arts thankfully placed a lot of emphasis on production value for this release instead of taking the cheap cash-in option. Aside from the occasional pop-up problem that makes walls vanish quite un-magically, the graphics are beautiful and fun. Chocolate Frogs (an appropriate health power-up) and other elements and characters from the book and film are wonderfully animated. The sound effects and, particularly, the voice acting are top drawer, which helps draw the player into the Potter experience. Also, the gameplay is nicely varied throughout. Players go from learning a new spell in class, to retrieving fire seeds for Hagrid, to magic fights against the Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy, to riding the broom which is especially fun. There's even a Quidditch level early on, but there's little to do and it's over very quickly. On the downside, the game suffers from some really odd control. Like a lot of adventure games, jumping is really important since many levels require you to clear obstacles or reach out-of-the-way items. But, unlike nearly every other game in the genre, there's no jump button. Instead, players automatically jump from the edge of a platform from either a full stop or while running. It takes a lot of getting used to because, if you're not at full run or full stop, it's easy to just walk right off the edge and fall. And, like too many other games, you can only save your game at predetermined locations in the game. Another fault of this game is its lack of challenge for experienced gamers. It's nice that they're trying to make it accessible to the entire cross section of PlayStation owning Harry Potter fans, but without varying levels of difficulty, it's less of a game than a tour through Potter's magical world. Still, it is an interesting world, and even through it's easy, the action is still varied enough to be fun.Amazon.co.uk Characters * Harry Potter: an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Draco Malfoy * Albus Dumbledore * Quirinus Quirrell * Rubeus Hagrid * Lord Voldemort Behind the scenes * In the PC and PlayStation versions of the game, Norbert seems to appear early in the game, unlike in the book and movie where he appears nearly at the end of the story. * In the PC and PlayStation version of the game, Harry gets trapped in the dungeons during Potions class. See also * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) Notes and references Category:Video games (real-world)